Seven Minutes Too Long
by SerafinaG
Summary: Molly, Sam and Dean find themselves stuck in a game of Seven Minutes In Heaven but who does Molly choose and what chaos is coming for her next?


Oh _yes. _This bed had the most amazing mattress. Molly sunk into it – literally – it was possible that the bed was actually going to suck her in.

The extra twenty dollars was worth it; that was for sure.

Taking her time to enjoy this precious moment of relaxation, Molly was rudely interrupted by two men – namely the Winchesters- waltzing into the room without even a knock at the door.

Next time I'll shoot them with a rock salt gun, she thought to yourself, that'll teach them.

Sitting up, her eyes fell on the brown bag Sam held and her mouth immediately began to water.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, the mattress no longer the object of her desire as she stood from the bed and headed over to the table.

"If a double cheese-burger with extra fries is what you think it is, then yes." Sam replied, handing her the brown paper bag.

Molly grinned, leaning up to give a quick peck to Sam's cheek in thanks for buying her food before taking a seat where she began to eat her meal.

"Did you guys find anything?" Molly asked once she had swallowed down her first mouthful of burger.

"Actually," Dean began as he took a seat at the table and started on his own meal, "We got something on the police scanner, we're going to check it out later on."

Molly nodded her head in response, "Sounds good." She took a second bite out of her burger as Sam was the last to sit down. She grimaced at the salad that sat in front of him, "Why do you insist on eating hamster food?" She asked.

"Why do you insist on eating cows?" Sam countered.

She licked your lips, and then looked down at her burger, "They taste good." She replied nonchalantly, hearing Dean give an 'Mm' in response to her words.

"Well salad tastes good, too." Sam stated before tucking into his food.

She smiled and held her burger up, "But not as good as this burger."

Sam simply rolled his eyes and the conversation was dropped at that, the only sounds being that of the eating of food.

Once everyone was finished, Molly decided to take a shower before she went out, taking her time as the extra twenty dollars seemed to deal with the water also. She had been in for at least ten minutes and the water hadn't even gone cold yet. Thank the Heavens. Or maybe thank Dean for winning in poker last night.

She quickly dried herself off once she was finished, pulling on her most comfortable outfit for the hunt she would be heading to with the brothers.

"You ready?" She asked them whilst pulling on her boots.

"We've been ready for almost an hour." Dean stated tiredly.

She laughed awkwardly, "Ah, right, sorry about that."

She placed her gun in the lip of her jeans, covering it with her shirt.

"You know what we're dealing with?" Molly questioned as they walked to the Impala.

"Not yet." Sam replied, climbing into the passenger seat.

She climbed into the back, pulling on her seatbelt whilst Dean switched on the engine.

The ride there didn't take too long and before they knew it, they had arrived at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

Molly stepped out of the Impala, staring up at the building as a shiver crossed through her, "It's like Freddy Krueger reborn." She muttered.

Dean chuckled at that, "Too bad you're not a minor anymore. We could have used you as bait." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged his arm off, giving him a look, "Hilarious. If Freddy is in there, I'll make sure to send him your way."

She almost slapped the smirk off of Dean's face but before she could, Sam walked into the building and she followed after him.

Taking a few steps, Dean switched on his flashlight behind her, shining it around the place. Before she could register what was around her, something occurred to her, "Guys, you heard this on the police scanner, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"Well, I didn't see any police cars outside."

"Crap!" Dean cursed, however, before they could turn around and head out of the door, the room around them changed.

Not surprisingly, it resembled the warehouse in Nightmare On Elm Street.

"Guys!?" Molly shouted, her voice seeming to echo.

"(First Name)!?" Dean replied from somewhere around her, "What the hell just happened!?"

"We got to find a way out of here! Start looking for an exit!" Sam's voice sounded out.

"Hehehehehe."

"Did anyone else hear that!?" Dean exclaimed.

Molly gulped, deciding to ignore the eerie chuckle and do what Sam said.

Before she could, someone stepped in her way.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips.

"(First Name)!" The brothers shouted, their footsteps heading towards her.

The man in front of her was none other than Freddy Krueger himself. He wore his infamous glove as he ran the knives over one of the pipes near him whilst walking towards her.

She must have been dreaming, she thought. Surely…had she fallen asleep on the way here?

Taking her gun out, Molly pointed it at Freddy, "You stay the hell away from me!"

"Mm, but why would I want to do that?"

She shuddered. His voice was even the same as the movies.

She pulled the trigger, hitting him in the chest. He didn't even bleed.

"Ouch." He mocked, a laugh escaping his lips.

Sam and Dean appeared from around the corner and upon seeing the man that stood in front of her, they stopped dead, "Holy-" Dean stared at him, fear etched upon his features.

Pulling out his gun, Sam pointing it at Freddy, "Stop right there!"

"Shut the hell up, Sammy! You'll bring him over here!" Dean scolded.

She was going to get him for that comment later. Well, that's if there was going to _be_ a later.

Ignoring his brother's comment, Sam shot Freddy in the back of the head which again, didn't hurt him.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when he turned around, now facing the brothers.

Dean's eyes grew even wider with fear and he pushed Sam forward, hiding behind his taller brother.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing!?" Sam spat.

Freddy chuckled again as he walked towards them, "I can smell your fear." He sniffed long and hard, "Mm, it's delicious."

"Shoot him!" Dean shouted.

"I already did, Dean!" Sam countered.

Molly watched from where she stood, trying to think of a way to get rid of him. Wait, he fed off fear, right? So that meant no fear.

"He feeds on fear!" She said but alas, she was too late.

Freddy had already reached them. Being that Sam wasn't afraid of him, Freddy couldn't hurt him and pushed him out of the way before wrapping his free hand around Dean's neck and lifting him up.

Dean whimpered, his legs flailing, "Sammy!" He screamed.

For a moment, she couldn't help thinking to herself: he deserves this but this was Dean, she couldn't let Freddy Krueger kill him.

Molly shot him a few times and again, there was no difference.

She and Sam exchanged glances before turning back to Dean and Freddy, "Dean, don't be afraid of him! You have to not be afraid of him!"

Obviously, he didn't listen and only closed his eyes as Freddy brought his knifed glove towards him.

Suddenly, a laugh broke out. An all too familiar one.

Dean opened his eyes, only to find Gabriel standing before him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean complained before pushing the Angel away from him as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh, you should have seen your face, Dean. Priceless." Gabriel grinned cheekily, turning around to look at both Molly and Sam.

His focus didn't stay on Sam for too long and before Molly knew it, he was walking towards her, "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you." He took her hand, kissing the top of it.

She simply glared, pulling her hand away, "Gabriel, what the hell do you think you're up to!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was bored and you three were in town."

Dean rolled his eyes, "So you decide to waste our time by playing one of your petty games?"

Gabriel smirked, "It was worth it." He laughed, "I even got it on video!"

"Look, is there something you need, Gabriel?" Sam asked him, "Because we'd really like to get going."

Gabriel sighed, "You're all so boring!" He turned to Molly, smiling, "Except you, babe." He winked, "One more game?" He held up his hands, "I promise, it'll be my last game and you can leave."

"Even if we said no, you wouldn't take it for an answer." Molly stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know me so well." Gabriel chuckled before lifting a hand and clicking his fingers.

She found herself in a living room. It had flowered wallpaper and wooden floors. The only piece of furniture in the room was a couch. In the middle of the floor, lay a top hat.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned, circling the room. There was no door nor window. The only light source came from a lamp at the side of the room.

As if on cue, Gabriel appeared in the corner, "Why don't we get started." He reached down and picked up the hat before placing it within Molly's hands.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"You have to pick something from it, silly. Haven't you ever played Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sam repeated, seeming to be a little confused, "Aren't we a little old for that, Gabriel?"

"I actually like the sound of this game." Dean's rather happy voice sounded from behind Molly, "Brings back good memories."

"Go on, then. Choose something." Gabriel grinned.

Molly's brow furrowed, she looked down into the hat, seeing numerous items that bared no resemblance to anyone in the room. However, she knew that if she didn't play, Gabriel would find some way to make her.

With a defeated sigh, Molly placed her hand within the hat and immediately, her fingers grazed something soft yet cold to the touch. With a furrow in her brow, she wrapped her hand around the small object, curious as to what it may be and pulled it out of the hat.

To Molly's utter disbelief, she was stood holding a rabbit's foot.

"Oh, gross!" She admitted, letting it drop to the floor from her hand.

"Gabriel that better not be a real rabbit's foot!" Dean warned, remembering the last time he had encountered one of them.

"Don't worry, Dean, it isn't, I wouldn't put my precious Molly in danger." Gabriel replied, a mocking tone to his voice.

Molly scoffed, giving a glare to Gabriel, "Please don't call me your precious."

"Sorry, princess." He replied, to which she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, eyes looking upon the three men that stood in the room.

"So who did I get?" Molly questioned, a little uncertain as to whether she even wanted to know.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't know which item related to whom." Gabriel smiled, "Sam's the lucky guy today, though!"

Molly's eyes darted to Sam who was standing in the corner of the room. He looked broody, obviously not wanting to take part in the game. She didn't really blame him.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. The younger Winchester looked confused for a moment before his eyes fell on Molly, "Oh." He simply said and for a brief moment, she felt a tad bit sullen that he wasn't just a little happy that they would be spending some alone time together.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, turning to face Gabriel. He sported a grin and she watched as he lifted his hand, "Seven minutes." He clicked his fingers.

Molly found herself in a small field, a picnic laid out on the grass beside her.

"Wow." She jumped at the sound of Sam's voice behind her, not expecting him to be so close, "Gabriel's definitely up to something." Sam met her gaze but she quickly averted her eyes from him and decided to take a seat on the blanket that was laid out for her and Sam. There was an arrangement of different finger foods and she couldn't help but reach out for one of the miniature sausage rolls.

"Don't!" She lifted her head at Sam's warning, "He's probably done something to them."

Molly smiled, "Didn't you hear him before? He wouldn't put me in danger." She grabbed the food off of the plate and placed it in her mouth, savouring the taste. "Mm, Sam, you have to try this." She held out one of the sausage rolls.

"No thanks." Sam said, plonking himself down beside her. He looked bored, as if he was just waiting for this seven minutes to pass so that he could be out of here and back at the motel.

She emptied her hands and wiped them on her jeans, "Is everything alright, Sam?" She asked.

He looked at her, meeting her concerned gaze, "I'm fine." He assured, "I'm just tired. I'm not really in the mood for Gabriel's antics right now."

She nodded her head, "I know what you mean but hey, this is fun! We get to spend seven minutes together!"

Sam rose an eyebrow, "We spend time alone together all the time."

Molly's smile dropped. He was right about that. She and Sam usually spent nights together as Dean was always out drinking and picking up girls.

"Well, we've never had a picnic together!" She said, giving him a grin but he never gave it back. In fact, he never even looked at her. Sighing, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked when she began to walk off.

"You're being no fun so I'm going to investigate, try and figure out where Gabriel has put us." Molly headed into the trees, not noticing the solemn look Sam had in his eyes.

"Wait up!" Sam shouted after her, pulling himself to his feet. She stopped to wait for him, giving him a smile which he surprisingly returned.

"You've finally taken that stick out of your ass?" She asked him.

"Hey!" Sam said, just a little offended by her comment, "I told you I was tired."

She laughed as she began to walk further into the woods, "Well you could have been just a little bit happier about this."

"Look, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

She stopped, turning to face Sam, "Haven't we all?"

He gave Molly a look as if he were begging her to stop harassing him with her questions. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was so angry that Sam had ignored her. Maybe her time of the month was coming soon? Yeah, that must have been it.

"How long have we got left?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Um, five minutes? I'm not sure." Molly replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright." He walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, giving him a warning look, "If you're going to kill me or something for what I said, Gabriel won't let you!"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, "Why would you even think that?"

She shrugged, "It could happen. You might even be possessed right now and I wouldn't even know."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Now whose wasting time?"

"At least I'm talking and not staring into the distance feeling sorry for myself." She countered.

"I never did that!"

"It's something like three minutes left now." Molly mumbled, "So we can either go back and enjoy that picnic or continue trying to figure out where on earth we are."

She looked up at Sam, realising his hands were still laid upon her shoulders. She felt him squeeze them gently.

"Why do you think Gabriel wanted to play this game?" She asked, the question suddenly coming to her.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe to prove a point?"

"What point would he be trying to prove?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I think he was probably hoping that you would pick out his item."

She laughed, "Yeah. That sounds like Gabriel."

Sam smiled, lifting one of his hands to run his thumb over her cheek. Molly furrowed her brow, "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"You know, all that time we spent together alone and I never did anything." Sam mumbled, a slight blush taking his cheeks.

Molly couldn't help but blush herself at what he was suggesting, "I, um, well, we're just friends, anyway. Though I suppose it would be nice to have a hug once in a while." Liar. When had she ever thought of Sam as just a friend? Um, never.

As if he had read her own thoughts, his other hand also came to rest on her other cheek and he slowly leaned in, their lips coming together in a rather tentative kiss.

In the excitement of the moment, unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his own.

Sam ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking politely for entrance.

Obviously, she granted it and their tongues fought for dominance. Suddenly, they were moving and she realised Sam was pushing her backwards until her back hit a tree.

Pulling away, Sam licked his lips, giving Molly a cheesy grin as he stared into her eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did she. The moment was perfect and they were both thinking the same thing. _Why had she never made a move until now?_

Sam was kissing her again, one of his hands running through her hair as his other stayed at her cheek. Suddenly, a shot rang out and she felt a piercing pain in her right arm. Both Molly and Sam pulled away from the kiss.

"Son of a bitch!" Molly screamed out, falling to her bum as she cradled her arm to herself.

"What the hell just happened!?" Sam asked, panicking. What was going on? Where had the shot come from?

As if on cue, a man walked out of the trees. His eyes grew wide when he saw the two, "Oh m' god, I am so sorry, Miss's! I thought you was a deer!"

"A deer!?" Molly's eyes grew wide, "Are you blind!? I don't look anything like a fricken deer!" She held yher arm to herself, tears coming to her eyes at the pain the bullet in her arm was giving her.

"Gabriel!?" Sam shouted, "Gabriel, where the hell are you!?"

The man was looking at him strangely but Sam ignored it, continuing to ask for the asshole of an angel.

"Sam, quit it! You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh shit." The man's voice caused Molly to glare at him, only for her to notice the tree that was coming her way.

Molly screamed, rolling out of the way just as the tree came down. The ground shook with the aftershock and Sam sprinted over to her side.

"Are you alright?"

She glared at him, "Fricken peachy."

He gave her a look. He'd never liked her sarcasm.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he helped her to her feet, "Can you walk?"

"I didn't get shot in the fricken leg, Sam, so yeah, I think I can walk."

"Would you stop shouting at me?"

"Sorry. But still, it was a stupid question."

"Should I leave you here?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm already pondering it." The cheeky look in Sam's eyes assured her that he was only playing with her.

"Uh, miss's?" She whipped her head around to glare at the man, "What!?"

"You uh, you got a leech on your arm."

Molly's eyes widened, "What!? Where!?" She flailed her arms around, completely forgetting about the searing pain for a moment.

"Molly, calm down!" Sam said, taking a hold of her shoulders. He stared into her eyes with that puppy look she couldn't resist and Sam could feel the tension as it left her. He smiled, "Alright, let me have a look."

He looked at both her arms, wincing at the bullet wound before finding the leech in question. He promptly pulled it off.

"You know, I'm starting to think that rabbit foot was real." Molly said as they made their way back to the picnic. Her arm felt like it was on fire and she was more than paranoid as to what may happen next.

"Which brings up the question, why did the rabbit foot relate to you?" She looked up at Sam who blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I, uh, I've had my own run in with a rabbit foot." Sam replied, "Not a good one, either."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." She stated sarcastically.

"Hey, you asked!"

Molly smiled, "I suppose I did."

"How's your arm feeling?" Sam wrapped his arm further around her waist, bringing her closer to his side.

"Like it's about to fall off."

He laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head as they came to the field where the picnic was still laid out, "We'll get it sorted as soon as we get back."

"That's if we get back. It's been more than seven minutes." She sat down on the blanket, Sam sitting down beside her/

She watched as he pulled at the blanket.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

The blanket suddenly ripped and he took a gentle hold of her injured arm before wrapping the cloth around the wound tightly.

She smiled gently, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"You shouldn't have come with us. We should have left you in the room. Dean was even suggesting with how long you were taking." Sam smiled, laughing lightly.

Molly laughed, "And we would have never kissed."

"Even so, it would have happened eventually." Sam said, placing a kiss upon her temple.

"True." She said, giving a sigh as she rested her head against his chest.

He held her there for quite a while, listening to the sounds of the wildlife around the both of them. It wasn't long before her light snoring accompanied it. He chuckled quietly, pushing her hair behind her ears. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he sighed and pulled her close. They were going to have to burn the rabbit's foot as soon as possible. That's if Gabriel hadn't moved it.

Suddenly, Molly awoke, startling him a little.

"Ugh, we're still here." She muttered.

"Yep." Sam sighed, rubbing her uninjured arm gently.

Unexpectedly, the surroundings changed. She found herself in the warehouse. Looking at Sam, she rose an eyebrow, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out. Come on." He helped her to her feet and she followed him out of the warehouse. The Impala was gone, surprisingly and Sam brought out his phone where he rang his brother.

It didn't take long for the Impala to show up and when it did, there also came a very worried and pissed off Dean Winchester.

"Are you guys okay!? Damn, I swear the next time I see Gabriel I'm going to kill him."

"Good luck with that." Molly mumbled, wincing just a little. The pain had gotten worse.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Dean asked.

"What does it look like!? That bloody rabbit's foot was real and now it looks like I have some kind of death wish." She groaned, "Can we please get back to the motel?"

"I think we should get you to a hospital." Sam said.

Molly glared at him, "They can't do anything that you two can't do."

Both of the brothers nodded their heads. That was true. Their father had made sure they learnt essential first aid so they knew how to take a bullet out of an arm and how to stitch up a wound.

Sam helped Molly into the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat next to Dean. Before Dean drove off, he looked at Sam, "You think it's safe with her in the car?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know, what if I crash or something?"

"Just drive, Dean." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

Eventually, they arrived back at the motel and it wasn't long before Molly was lying on one of the beds having Sam probe her arm with tweezers trying to get the damn bullet out.

She held her hand out for the bottle of alcohol Dean was very kindly holding for her. She took it, taking a long swig. By now, she was tipsy but the pain hadn't gone down at all.

Molly continued to cry out whenever the pain became too much and Sam would take a hold of her hand and squeeze it. Whenever Dean complained about it, Sam would only remind him of the many times he had complained when Sam had been taking a bullet out of him. Dean always shut up at that.

"Got it!" Sam stated, placing the bullet down on the bedside table. Molly glared at it before promptly passing out.

She awoke to a dark room. From what she could tell, Sam was lying asleep by her side which meant that Dean was probably lying asleep in the other bed. Looking down at her arm, you found it to be stitched and bandaged. She smiled at that. She had been unconscious throughout that part.

"You're awake?" Sam asked in the darkness and she heard the springs squeak as he sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, I suppose." She mumbled, "Is Dean asleep?"

"No, he went out to look for Gabriel."

"Oh, right." Molly breathed out heavily, staring at Sam's figure, "Did you mean all that?"

"All of what?"

"You know, when we kissed." She blushed.

"Of course, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." He lay down and wrapped an arm around her waist, "I'm sorry that it took so long for me to actually do something."

She smiled, "No, don't apologize." She leant forward to place a kiss on his lips, "I didn't mind waiting."

Sam sighed, kissing her once more.

His phone then rang out, telling him he had a text.

He reached over her to grab it from the bedside table. From the light of his phone, she saw a smile come to his lips, "Dean's done it. It's been burnt."

"Great." Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to her own. She kissed him long and hard.

"What was that for?" Sam asked when he had a chance to pull away.

She smiled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm just happy, is all." She replied.

Sam placed a kiss upon her forehead, "Shall we sleep?"

She shook her head, "Not until Dean comes back."

Sam chuckled, knowing exactly what she was suggesting. He didn't waste any time to place his lips against hers which quickly became a rather heated kiss.

Maybe Sam would actually have to thank Gabriel for that game. It was one game that he actually enjoyed.


End file.
